tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 1
Admin You and User:Boco seem to be very involved in and caring of this wiki and its content, would you be interested in becoming and admin here? I'm making the same offer to BoCo. Please reply here if you are interested. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 16:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I would like to be admin! Just let me know anything I got to know! (BoCo hasn't been on our forum or anything in days, I don't know when he'll be around.) [[User:ZEM|'ZEM']] 19:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've run into a slight problem. There is slightly more community here then I realized. They might have comments on who the new admin(s) are. In order to make this a fair process, I'm going to ask some of the Wikia Entertainment Helpers to come by and set up a nomination process and make sure its done fairly and timely. Sorry if I got your hopes up too soon. You've done good work around here, and are a good candidate. Hope to let you know more details soon. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 18:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Who's Who I'm Jonru and yes my page was used by Adam. I think he is a little new and confused about the concept of user pages. -[[User:Jonru|'Jonru']] 21:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Smudger and the possible return i saw on a website about some s12 eps it involves smudger don't ask me what the site is because i forget '-RonanL10' Thomas and the YouTube to put vids on YouTube, 1: make the movie, film your trains 2: put the clips on your computer 3: go to windows movie maker 4: put all the clips together and save the movie to your computer 5: on youtube, press upload, type in all the details and upload your vid i'm also ronanL10 on youtube so if you're still stuck, ask me for more details on my youtube page '-RonanL10' The key to movies of youtube windows movie maker is not an internet site and yes it is free of charge, that's what my dad told me talk to me on youtube '-RonanL10' Could you.... watch my series on youtube? it's called engines of sodor so far i have only one ep up but the 2nd one shoudn't be too long the pic i added on is a rare Engines of Sodor promotional shot '-RonanL10' Don't worry Engines of Sodor is clean, no swearing or anything like that. the first episode is about Stepney coming to help at the shunting yards but he and Percy are more interested in the visitor, Luke. they hatch a plan to chat with him, but they only cause trouble. '-RonanL10' Also i just uploaded episode 2: out of puff it has no violence or swearing but it has been modified to include comedy '-RonanL10' Season 12 If I remember correctly, the protection on all Season 12 pages is set to expire on the first of September, which is when S12 airs. P.S. If someone creates a fictional page then just leave it. I'll delete it. [[User:Goldenbear|'Aurum Ursus']] 00:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Stanley i saw it on a website, i forget which one i'm looking forward to seeing s12 hector appearing, cool '-RonanL10' Stepney actually, the stepney in season 11 thing was already there so i wouldnt know, i just made the season 11 words clickable '-Fakeaway' S12 sorry 4 me absence i was gone anyway, i thing S12 is going 2 be like the previous seasons.... i was really hoping 4 at least some more loved classic characters 2 return but sadly, not much will. i sent a message 2 hit about Duke returning with other classic characters and he wont be returning. they seemed like they ignored my other question so im probably going to send them another message. [[User:Fakeaway|'Fakeaway']] 23:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ignoring me? Why do you continue to ignore me? -[[User:BoCo|'BoCo']] 02:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) HiT mail just type contact hit entertainment at google. '-Fakeaway' Answers thanks for watching some of EOS! i don't know anyone about uploading s12 check out dailymotion for cool scenes of TGD they sorta scared me '-RonanL10' Onu DVDs and The Great Discovery Hi... Sorry, but i got the DVD covers from a very good friend, he has them, I'm going to upload the covers for all the us dvds, are u the creator of the page with dvds?... anyhow, i just saw The Great Discovery, it is great, it got out today, 31 August,... If u want i would send you the links for them, to watch them on YouTube or Dailmation ... Thanks, my nickname, Onu. Contact me at ThomasOnu_2008@yahoo.com '-TheRTF (Onu)' Series 12 on YouTube www.YouTube.com/DailyThomas He'll be uploading uk s12 eps. '-RonanL10' BTW what do you mean your id is a family member's name on your opinion on eos part 1? '-RonanL10' Uploading vids I guess it would be OK. The Yugioh wikia have done that for episodes. Aurum Ursus 04:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Toad's cameo in "Thomas and the billboard" ZEM, i think Toad makes a cameo when thomas comes back to the sheds and tells the engines to take another photo. look at the second car to the left. I cant ell since its not in best quality. Fakeaway 23:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Steadie Eddie I hope someone loads it! --BoCo 01:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thomas's CGI subject i hated the CGI at first. because it was a big change i watched 1-7 times and it doesn't seem so bad they should stick to the model/CGI combination though btw did you see Oliver in SEASON 12 STEADY EDDIE?????????? I DID!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OLIVER HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if HiT brings back Duck with some other classic characters, ah boy, they deserve some some respect! Fakeaway 22:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) darn im just now finding out the vids were tooken off. at least i got to see stepneys return in a random video and on SiF. if u find a site with some S12 vids, tell me Fakeaway 23:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC)